Time's Passing
by Hobsonfan
Summary: There is nothing you can do about time's passing. A chapter has ended in the Lewis Hobson household. Friends and colleagues gather to pay their respects and offer support. Warning: character death


The melancholy skirl of bagpipes floated lazily through the garden. It was the dead of summer, the dog days, and the air was suffocatingly hot and humid. Twas not a grand day for fancy frocks and suits. Out of respect for the deceased young Jack refused to take off his jacket which only added to his discomfort. Tears of grief quietly streamed down his face.

Robbie's daughter Lyn hissed into her partner Tim's ear, "I can't believe my brother Ken did not come home for this."

For the fourteenth time that day, Tim replied, this time in a stage whisper, "It is a long trip from Australia, Lyn."

Lyn put her arm around her son. "Look how upset our Jack is, Ken should be here to support the family."

"He and Ryan have their own family now."

"I called Ryan and asked him to talk Ken around. Even he was not reasonable, saying he did not want to take the twins out of school."

"Shh", Tim admonished, "The celebration of life is about to begin."

James Hathaway had asked one of his churchy pals to conduct the service. Most of those in attendance were not God botherers and unfamiliarity with the usual readings combined with the oppressive heat rendered them nearly comatose.

"…a time to plant and a time to uproot, a time to kill…"

The word 'kill' got the attention of the attendees from the Oxford Police station and they jolted back to alertness. DS Lizzie Maddox sat next to DI James Hathaway near other fans of Robbie and Laura. Former Chief Superintendents Jean Innocent and Joe Moody sent their regrets. Sitting on the other side of Lizzie was the new CS, Emery 'Merry' Worthy.

After the obligatory religious references by the would-be priest, there were tributes and humorous stories about the deceased's domestic life. "…partners in crime who fought like cats and dogs…" got more than one chuckle from the congregation and caused the chief mourner to raise his impressive bushy gray eyebrows.

An invitation to all the guests was issued to join the family at the White Horse later in the day for food and drink, following the private burial.

After the service the family acknowledged the guests as they fled the hot garden for the cool Air Con of their own homes. Some of the more ardent admirers lingered.

"Thank-you for coming Donald," Jack extended his hand to shake, and then Donald nodded solemnly and promised to visit the family soon. Before leaving Donald sought out Chief Superintendent Worthy for a 'word', or rather to give her a brochure.

At the burial site Jack choked on his heartfelt goodbyes as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Then he sat and traced the words on the simple but dignified marker. Osborn, the dog of unknown origin, circled the grave then stood at attention, refusing to leave the site. Jack was finally dragged away by his mother, leaving Osborn to grieve alone.

James left with Lizzie exclaiming, "All this for a cat!"

"He was a beloved member of the family", Lizzie cautioned. "Rest in piece Monty."

**One Month Later**

Robbie and Laura were working in the garden while Osborn continued his vigil. "He's not gotten over it yet." Laura observed. "He no longer enjoys life."

"He needs time, Luv. When the time is right, he will move on."

"It's not like he and Monty were, well you know…"

"Like us"? Osborn needs some kind of partner, traditional or otherwise."

Osborn went through the pet door into the house where he flopped on his bed, the one he used to share with Monty. Laura and Robbie went in and tried to cheer him up with his favourite dog biscuit to which Osborn nibbled listlessly instead of devouring it as he would have done before Monty's passing.

Robbie looked at his watch, "Donald will be coming over soon."

"His visits do help."

"Yes, but then he goes back to his own house. Osborn is the kind of dog who needs someone to come home to him at night after the day's adventures." Robbie went over to the dog and bent down to pat him. "Donald has his own family and travels frequently. And he belongs to clubs, not really Osborn's cup of tea." Quietly he said, "Osborn is the kind of dog who needs someone all his own to love."

Laura came over and knelt down next to Robbie and tapped his shoulder, "And someone to love him."

Robbie enjoyed the sensation of Laura's hand on his back. "You always understood, didn't you?"

She reached out to smooth down Robbie's tie, "I did and I always will." Tilting her head up to gaze at him, she smiled and he reached his arms around her and studied her face. In the past they exchanged glances of yearning and questioning hopefulness while now those gazes were filled with knowing grins and security. The dog quietly watched them through a slit in one eye not wanting to interrupt the moment.

The next day Laura was at work while Robbie read over some case notes at home when the doorbell rang sharply several times. Since Monty had passed on Osborn had stopped alerting them to visitors and the bell was again in use. Robbie got up to see who was so enthusiastically hoping to gain admittance and he opened the door.

Chief Superintendent Emery Worthy stood outside clutching a large cavernous handbag to her ample bosom. As Robbie opened the door wider and Worthy breezed into the house, she announced. "I need your help, Robbie." At his questionably raised eyebrows she clarified, "a personal matter."

Not for the first time Robbie wondered about the new boss. At the station or on a case, she preferred to be addressed with her full title, Chief Superintendent Worthy. In her opinion there would only ever be one 'ma'am' of the Oxford Police. Off duty she insisted everyone call her Merry. She had one of those faces, neither young nor old, that made her age difficult to guess. Her round full figure attractively attired in bright colors made her look 'cuddly' according to grandson Jack, who barely survived her squeezingly tight hug at Monty's funeral service.

Robbie gestured to a sturdy chair, "Please sit down Merry and tell me how I can help."

Chief Superintendent Worthy had the intellect and imagination to give contracted Detective Inspector Robbie Lewis the kind of assignments that suited everyone. She directed her cold case team to consult with Robbie and discuss the details old and new so he could advise them on how to proceed. His insights led the team to solve a few of their most difficult cases in short order. Robbie felt valued and contributed to good results with no need for him to wear a bulletproof vest. Laura was very happy about that. Feeling valued at work resulted in a more relaxed and satisfied Robbie who was able to look after Laura the way he intended when he first retired.

Before sitting down, Merry crinkled her nose and noisily sniffed, "What smells so good Robbie?"

"Spaghetti Carbonara, an old family recipe." Just not his family, Robbie chuckled to himself and sat on the edge of the sofa.

Merry's twinkling eyes lit up, "you are a dark horse, a good detective and cooks too."

Robbie grinned, "Well the truth is that Laura cooks on the weekends and freezes our meals. I just warm them up to insure an excellent supper is on the table when she gets home." There was something about Merry that made Robbie feel she would see through any subterfuge and it was best to just own up to the truth.

Merry finished settling her bulk into the chair and opened her commanding handbag. "I am looking for love, Robbie."

Robbie backed further into the sofa to increase the distance between them. He glanced at his watch both hoping and not hoping it was near time for Laura to come home. Then he relaxed, somehow he sensed Merry only had good intentions. "Yes?"

Merry pulled a small blonde bundle out of her bag. "Don't worry, she had air in there." She set the kitten on the floor. "I adopted this lovely lady only to find I am allergic to cats. She needs a home and you and Dr. Hobson come highly recommended as cat parents. "

The cat, happy to be released from the dark handbag with air holes, pranced right up to Robbie and swatted his leg, then jumped up onto the arm of the sofa only to bounce off.

"She likes you, and is already making herself at home."

Robbie wasn't sure what to do with this rambunctious bundle of fur. "I'll have to check with Laura and then there's Osborn to consider." Robbie pointed to the dog, asleep alone on the large pet bed. Hearing his name Osborn opened one eye for a few seconds then closed out the scenario unfolding in the living room.

"They'll be great mates, you'll see," Merry boomed enthusiastically. She saw Robbie's doubtful expression. "Just give it 30 days, if it doesn't work out I'll find another home for Daphne."

"Daphne?"

"I had chosen the name for her. You can change it to something else if you don't like it."

"No, we will just leave it." Robbie looked over at the dog. "If Laura agrees, we will try it for 30 days. I don't expect much to come of it; Osborn is set in his ways, stuck in the past."

Merry was not to be dissuaded. "I suspect he has a lot of life left to live."

Daphne had finished exploring the furniture and went over to get the attention of and introduce herself to the other four legged creature in the room. She pranced over to the trying-to-sleep Osborn and batted his leg with a paw. There was no reaction from Osborn except to try and bury his head deeper into the bed. Daphne, not understanding why he wouldn't notice her began to yowl.

After a couple minutes of this Osborn raised his head and started to bark, "Cor, could you turn down the volume on that greeting?"

Daphne laughed, "Tell me how you really feel!" Satisfied she made an impression, the kitten went off to explore the rest of the house.

Laura came home to find the new blonde in the house. After Robbie explained Merry's dilemma she agreed to the 30 day trial of the cat. Satisfied, Merry left them to get on with things. She picked up Daphne to say good-bye. Laura noticed that Merry did not exhibit any allergy symptoms.

* * *

Over the next four weeks, Daphne continued to try and get Osborn's attention while he continued to ignore her. Frustrated the kitten gave up and began to find companions elsewhere. She went out the pet door and found mice to chase in the garden, made friends with the two elderly lady cats next door and even went down the road to visit Osborn's friend Donald.

On the 30th day Robbie was ready to call Merry to come retrieve Daphne. He and Laura had given up on the pair and turned their backs on them convinced the kitten and Osborn were not going to become great mates.

He and Laura were settled on the sofa, discussing the lack of rapport between the two and whether there was any hope they would ever find their way to each other.

Laura pointed at the lethargic dog. "Merry had us all excited about a new partner for Osborn and nothing has come of it. He's hopeless, Robbie."

"He's too old for the kitten. Daphne needs a younger mate."

Laura sighed as she and Robbie sat quietly for a few minutes sipping their glasses of wine. Robbie was about to push the button on his phone to call Merry when they heard what sounded like a herd of elephants stomping in from the kitchen.

Daphne stormed into the room charging towards Osborn picking up speed until she reached him and banged her head into his. Much to everyone's surprise Osborn immediately lurched forward and banged his head back into Daphne's.

Laura turned to Robbie and shook her head, "How long…?"

"We should have known better than to turn our backs for a second."

**Three Months Later**

At the end of another day spent plodding and puttering Osborn retired to his bed. He no longer went right to sleep. He rested with one eye open until a burst of yellow fur flew into him and he wagged his tail enthusiastically, thumping loudly. Daphne told him about her day of dissecting mice in the garden and accepted the treat he saved for her, a piece of fish he conned Robbie into giving him. The kitten devoured the gift and then swatted Osborn's face a few times, did a little circular dance, and settled down next to him, their sides touching and fur tangling together. Osborn lifted a paw and wrapped it protectively around Daphne.

Laura never tired of watching their nightly ritual before joining Robbie, who was always waiting for her upstairs.

* * *

**Author's notes: For any new readers, Osborn is a dog who came to live with Robbie and Laura in my story 'This Side of Medea'. I gave Robbie's son Ken a partner called Ryan in 'Done out of Love'. They are happy in Australia raising twins who came to them from foster care. Ken calls Robbie frequently for parenting advice. **

**Thank-you to Givemebritcopsnow for once again allowing me to use her character, Donald the dog, in a story. Donald picked the right person when he chose to give the animal shelter brochure to Merry.**

**The Hobsonfan family recently said final goodbyes to our dear cat, Agatha Christie. "Aggie" came to us 10 years ago with a mysterious past although she believed herself to be a queen and expected to be (and was) treated as one. **

**I hope to have a Christmas story again this year. Until then, Happy Trails! -H**


End file.
